


Coda

by hjea



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, post-"A Rebellious Woman"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance, d'Artagnan, and the inevitable post-coital "oh shit now what?" conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The sun had nearly set, casting a last ray of light across d’Artagnan’s bed. He turned to his side and gave Constance a long, slow smile. “Are you happy?” 

“I am.” She smiled back at him, chest still heaving. “I didn’t know it could be like that.” 

D’Artagnan shook his head. “Neither did I.” 

“You’re not…” Constance bit her lip, “you have, before…?”

“Oh,” d’Artagnan looked down, feeling himself begin to blush a little. “Yes, I have. But never with someone I loved. It was never like this.” 

“No,” Constance rolled towards him and ran her hand through his hair. “It wasn’t.” 

D’Artagnan caught at her wrist and kissed her palm. “You should know--I would marry you if I could. I would marry you tomorrow.” 

Constance sighed heavily and turned back over, her fingers coming together to worry at her ring. “But you can’t. I’m already married, and my husband yet living.” She paused, and then shot d’Artagnan a sharp look. “That wasn’t a suggestion that you do anything to him.” 

“I didn’t think it was!” D’Artagnan raised a hand defensively, “I would never do a thing like that!” His face darkened. “Although if he ever mistreated you in any way I would not hesitate.” 

Constance rolled her eyes. “Were that the case, I think I should have the courage to take care of him myself.” 

D’Artagnan tipped his head in wry agreement.

“It’s not mistreatment but indifference I receive from my husband. To him I’m no more than a convenient worker who looks after his home and business while he’s away. With the added bonus of being someone he can bed without cost or consequence whenever his need arises. Which,” she smiled ruefully, “is not very often.” 

“Well,” d’Artagnan pressed his lips to her shoulder, “I can’t say I’m sorry.” 

“Nor can I.” 

Constance wriggled closer, sighing encouragingly as d’Artagnan moved over her, mouth trailing from her shoulder across her collarbone. She carded her fingers through his hair and shut her eyes. “Oh d’Artagnan,” she whispered, “what are we going to do?” 

D’Artagnan paused and leant his forehead against her breastbone and sighed, before raising himself on his elbow to look into her worried face. He pushed a damp curl off her forehead, fingers lingering against her skin until she smiled softly. “I don’t know. But I do know that you are the kindest, most intelligent, brave, and beautiful person I have ever met.” 

“Beauty last is it?” She scoffed half-heartedly, “Thanks, that’s very flattering.” 

D’Artagnan smirked. “You are beautiful, but--” 

“--But??”

“ _But_ … it’s not until I came to truly know you--with your compassion, and your fire, and your not inconsiderable violent streak--” 

Constance smacked his shoulder. “Hey!” 

D’Artagnan laughed. “Once I knew all that, your beauty became so much more. You are… radiant.” 

Constance’s expression softened, her fingers reaching up to rest gently against his jaw. “You mustn't say such things to me,” she said hoarsely.

“They’re how I feel. I don’t want to stay silent about them anymore. So I love you, Constance. I would love you if we had never had this time together. And I’ll still love you even if this is the last time.” 

Constance pushed upward and kissed him hungrily, arms twining around his back as she arched against him. She pulled back, pausing to catch her breath and smiled radiantly at him. “Well, Monsieur. My husband will be in Leiden at least another week. If you can be sure of anything, be sure that this will not be the last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This habit of d'Artagnan's threatening to kill all his lovers' husbands is really going to come back to bite him in the ass one day. ;)


End file.
